


Promise Me

by Basilblood



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Kissing, M/M, SFW though, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilblood/pseuds/Basilblood
Summary: A small moment shared by Inquisitor Lavellan and Dorian on the eve of their departure to face off with Corypheus. Inquisitor Lavellan has been struggling to sleep ever since drinking from the well of sorrows and it is all too much now for the elf to handle with the new brewing fear of what will become of them if they succeed in beating Corypheus. When Dorian checks of his Amatus to find him late at night, he then soothes him into resting.Just a small little piece of work that I wrote after a rather frustrating day.





	Promise Me

Despite its distance, when the door to inquisitor’s quarters were pushed open, the elven man could hear as it’s hinges squeaked. Even with the cluttered voices in his head, excluding his own panicked thoughts as to what was soon to come, Lavellan could make out it’s creeks and the footsteps that followed as though it were just behind him.

Having been hunched over his desk, fiddling with the latest blade the assassin had made for himself, he couldn’t help but sit up when the footsteps clicked up the stairs and all the way to the second and final door, where they then came to an abrupt stop. Despite that, he could make out the tips of the visitor’s shoes, assuring the rogue he hadn’t lost his mind just yet.

“Are you planning on coming in anytime soon or are you just going to sleep out there then?” The rogue asked, certainly loud enough for his words to travel past the wooden door between him and the mystery guest.

With a heavy, and unsurprisingly exhausted sigh, the Tevinter mage pushed open his lover’s door and stepped in. Sad eyes falling on the rogue as the sight of him was enough to prove his suspicions true.

“Amatus, how can you keep yourself up at this hour alone?” Dorian asked, never too tired to throw in a bit of wit in with each word, yet not nearly enough to hide his concern for the elf.

Despite his question, Dorian knew all too well that the rogue hadn’t been sleeping well as of late. Ever since their trip to Mythal’s Temple led to the man sacrificing his will over to the ancient goddess, he had heard the elf complain on multiple occasions how the supposed voices would keep him up. For the past few days, he had been watching how the tan skin under his eyes grew darker and the elf’s usual laid-back personality became testier from lack of sleep.

Dorian couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain and weight on his amatus’ shoulders tonight, the eve of when they would begin their leave to either make their final blow to Corypheus or perish trying.

“Well, I’d never mind any help from you if that’s what you’re suggesting.” The rogue teased back, but the smile that followed was barely passible for a smile at all and the look of pity Dorian was now giving him was too much to swallow.

He quickly turned back to work on the blade, hoping the mage would not press further.

He could feel his stomach turn to knots as he watched in the corner of his eye how the mage then closed the door and started walking over toward him. Each step aching more than the last until his lover finally stopped once he stood behind the inquisitor.

If the elf was honest with himself, he was still a little sore around Dorian. The news of his promised departure aching more than any of the sleepless nights or anxiety as he knew that once their battle in the coming days was over, he may very well not see the man again.

If these thoughts weren’t enough to squeeze the rogue’s heart, it was Dorian’s gentle touch that did the trick, as the mage pushed the elf’s long silver hair aside before carefully taking hold of Lavellan’s shoulder.

He listened as Dorian took in a breath, about to speak and surely beckon for the elf to get some sleep. Before the mage got the chance however, Lavellan rose from where he sat and quickly moved out of Dorian’s grip to set the knife away.

“So just what is it you’re doing up at this time? I’d thought you even retired early to get in all that beauty slee-.” The rogue inquired with false enthusiasm in hopes of fooling the mage that he wasn’t nearly as tired as he felt.

“Amatus, please!” Dorian interrupted, watching as the elf stopped instantly, his ears slightly drooping as he looked over his shoulder to the mage. Dorian’s tone didn’t even come out as angry or really that loud at all but instead, almost sounded like a plea. It was painful to see the man he loved act this way and couldn’t bear to let him go another night without sleep. “Please just…come sit down with me.”

Despite his desire to refuse, Lavellan swore that if there was a maker, even they could not refuse such request from Dorian.

With a heavy sigh, the rogue set his blade down and moved to join Dorian who extended an arm out to guide him over to the bed where they both took a seat. Once sitting beside the mage, thoughts of the many memories they shared in the room began to fill his mind. He began to think of the moments of passion they had shared here that would never be lost to the rogue. He recalled some of the ridiculous jokes they came up with together while lying beside one another that instantly brought a new sense of warmth to the elf. And then there were the rare but peaceful long mornings they spent sleeping beside one another that the elf lived for. How could he sleep when he knew all that would be lost by tomorrow morning? The voices were nothing to these thoughts that plagued the rogue.

And while the elf was captivated in these worries, it escaped him how Dorian was facing him the entire time he was reflecting, studying the elf with concerned eyes.

It wasn’t until Lavellan felt a hand squeeze his knee that his attention returned to the mage, unusually quiet for what might’ve been the first time he’d met the man.

“Amatus, you must find some way to-…” Dorian began once the elf’s grey eyes turned to lock on his.

It was only fair in the rogue’s mind that it was now his turn to cut the man off. Before Dorian could finish his sentence, he had pulled the mage in for a kiss. Holding him there with his hands at the back of Dorian’s head, he didn’t let up despite how it clearly took the mage by surprise and only continued to deepen the kiss as he kept their lips intertwine.

Though the sudden affection did come to Dorian with some surprise, after understanding what was happening, the mage brought strong arms to wrap around the elf, returning the affection but keep the man upright as he wasn’t going to let the issue slip by.

“Promise me, Dorian.” Lavellan whispered as he pulled away only slightly while resting his forehead against his lover and continued to hold Dorian’s face in his hands. “Promise me that if we don’t die tomorrow, this won’t go away.” He beckoned the mage for an answer of any hope to ease his mind as he stared at the sheets underneath them. Too uncomfortable to be displaying such emotions like this as it was still a foreign way for the elf.

More than just taken back by the rogue’s sudden display, Dorian could feel his tired and confused expression wash away. The more he looked to his amatus, the harder it was to not completely replace it with sympathy as he knew the elf wouldn’t entirely appreciate that.

Still, the mage couldn’t leave the elf without an answer and so, cupping the man’s long tan face in his hands, pulled himself out of Lavellan’s grip to deliver a long kiss to the rogue’s forehead. Feeling how Lavellan even bowed a bit into the kiss, it left the mage with a small smile as he pulled away.

“Only if you promise to not be this depressing come the celebration. What will they make of you? More importantly, what will they make of me?” Dorian teased half-heartedly and the rogue could hear that behind the joke was the man’s assurance that this wouldn’t be something that would end with Coryphaeus’ fall.

Lavellan watched as the man’s lips curled up into his lover’s usual taunting grin. Once Dorian began to chuckle, even the rough elf couldn’t suppress his own smile and a small snicker at the joke. He then hummed as the mage pressed their forehead’s together while they shared a small laugh in the dimly lit bedroom.

“They’ll probably think I’m out of your league. And that’s not even comparing looks ye-.” Lavellan continued to tease back only before the mage kissed him again, this time with much less intensity but a sweet passion that left the elf feeling at ease.

“You have my word, Amatus. I won’t be disappearing anytime soon. Not unless you choose to send me away.” Dorian explained and felt the elf tense a bit as the blush grew heavy in his face.

There was a moment of silence that followed as the elf didn’t want their time to end. But the rogue was no fool. He knew there was no escaping the inevitable and that he should at least make the most of the situation as he could. 

There were no words left for the elf to say as he merely guided the mage to lie down next to him with his arms around the man.

Though the whispers did not cease to plague the inquisitors mind nor die down in volume, there was some relief as the elf’s lover began to stroke his fingers through his long white hair. It was then the elf had begun to feel just how tired he was as the mage started to lull him to sleep with the long strokes.

“I swear, if you are using magic to put me to sleep…” Lavellan threatened indifferently, only to be responded with another small peck to the forehead.

And the rogue then swore he must have because in no time, the elf had fallen asleep in the mages arms. And despite their upcoming travels, even woke up to a long morning in bed with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, there isn't much work put into this. Wrote this to help me feel better after a hard day but even that isn't a good enough excuse to avoid critique. If you have any, I would love to hear it!  
> And as always, any kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
